KyoyaXReader: Coming out of my Shell 【Oneshot】
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: The Ootori family has finally met up with the - (Last name) family. Kyoya is introduced to their youngest daughter, -, and has the burden of looking after her once she transfers into Ouran Academy. What will become of these two when a little romance is added to their relationship?


**KyoyaXReader  
>Coming out of my Shell<strong>

_Summary:  
>The Ootori family has finally met up with the _ (Last name) family. Kyoya is introduced to their youngest daughter, _, and has the burden of looking after her once she transfers into Ouran Academy.<br>What will become of these two when a little romance is added to their relationship?_

* * *

><p>Kyoya was dreading today. He was forced into attending a party hosted by the _ Family. His parents had wanted to work with their business for a while but have never had the chance to as they used to live in Britain.<p>

In all honestly, Kyoya wasn't bothered about his family business. He would simply just try to survive the night and never make contact with the _ family again unless needed to.

A couple of hours passed and the 'Shadow Prince' was finally introduced to the _ family and their children.  
>"This is my eldest child, Sebastian," Mrs. _ smiled proudly. "This is my eldest daughter, Sophia. And this is my youngest daughter, _ (First name)."<br>You and Sophia curtsied whilst Sebastian bowed. Kyoya and his siblings were introduced to you.  
>"Kyoya is attending Ouran Academy," his father boasted, "he is top of the class! But he is nowhere near as successful as his brothers,"<br>You stared at him and saw the slight sadness in his eyes. He glanced at you and caught you starting. Blushing, you looked away.  
>"_ is transferring to Ouran Academy on Monday," your mother replied, "Kyoya, we do not mean to be a burden, but can you take care of her? She shall be in the same class as you,"<br>Kyoya had a quick glance at his father; he was glaring at him as if he is threatening him to accept.  
>"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. _," he agreed reluctantly.<p>

Ever since that day, you have become acquaintances with Kyoya. You study him and learn new things about him each and every day. So far, you have learned that he doesn't do anything unless it benefits him: he is really good at manipulating others.  
>It scares you slightly how someone who seems so innocent and sweet has a dark side. You sometimes wonder if he's just manipulating you and lying to you about being 'friends'.<p>

At lunch you realize that he always goes off somewhere. One day, you decided to try and find him. You ask a bunch of other girls and they said to go you Music Room #3.  
>'<em>I never knew Kyoya was musical,<em>' you thought.  
>Once you found the room, you hesitated to open the door. What if he's busy studying or something? You can't simply barge in and distract him – right? Deciding to risk your chances, you open the doors anyway only to be showered by rose petals.<br>"_Welcome to the Host Club!"_ a perfect unison of voices chanted.  
>"_-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Kyoya.<br>You have nothing to say. You were too busy trying to figure out why the hell he is wearing Indian Clothes.  
>"I am unable to study with you today, _-chan. I have business to attend to at the Host Club – which is also the club you are in right now," he informed as he gave you one of his signature 'Host Smiles'.<br>"It is quite all right, Kyoya-Senpai," you mutter.

There was silence across the room. Some of the members of the Host Club are still surprised that Kyoya studies with another student outside of the Host Club – not to mention they aren't paying him!  
>Deciding to break the awkwardness, Tamaki spoke up.<br>"Are you the one who our 'Shadow Prince' has fallen for?" he asked bluntly yet elegantly.  
>You blushed at the comment and Kyoya sent him a death glare.<br>"N-No, I am just his friend," you replied as calmly as you could.

Kaoru and Hikaru walked around you and studied you. Once they came to their conclusion they supported their arm on your shoulders.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to go out with her?" Hikaru smirked.<br>"She is pretty cute . . ." Kaoru added.  
>All these comments were making you blush even more.<br>"You're right, Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan!" giggled Honey.  
>"Yep." Mori said.<p>

In all the fuss, Kyoya was growing impatient.  
>"That is quite enough, everyone," he announced. "The ladies shall be coming any time soon, so get ready,"<br>Everyone nodded and went to sit by their tables.  
>"Would you like to join me by my table, _-Chan?" Kyoya asked, "I don't take clients so you shall have some time to study,"<br>You nodded and smiled. Taking his hand, he led you to his table. Kyoya still decided to treat you like a normal customer so he poured you some tea and gave you some cake.  
>"Thank you," you smiled.<br>"It's my pleasure," he smiled back.  
>You noticed a difference in his smiles. When you first walked into this room, it was fake and meaningless – this one, however, has some emotion in it.<p>

You start hanging out with him every day. Walking to school together, hanging out in the Host Club – even studying afterschool! He seems to be opening up to you slowly. You sometimes calling him Kyoya instead of Kyoya-Senpai – he sometimes drop the 'Chan' at the end of your name.  
>He seems to be happier around you . . . and you're happier around him. You have no idea about his feelings but you're falling in love with him.<p>

One day, as you walk into your class you find a note on your desk.

_Come to Music Room #3 after school. I have something very important to tell you._  
><em>-Kyoya Ootori-<em>  
><em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<em>

You smile. After school, you decide to meet up with him as he asked. Once you arrive, however, no-one was there. You frowned.  
>"Kyoya?" you call out.<br>There was no reply. You wait for a couple minutes. When nothing happens, you turn around to leave. Suddenly, a hand covers your mouth and another wraps itself around your waist.  
>"Leaving so soon, _?" asked a familiar voice.<br>Once the hand leaves, you turn around and see Kyoya's face right in front of yours.  
>"K-Kyoya?" you asked nervously.<br>"I've wanted to talk to you about something," he started. It took him a while to carry on. "As you can tell, I am quite cold and uncaring. People are scared of me – as you know – and usually don't want to mess with me . . ."  
>You stared at him.<br>'_Where is he going with this?'_ you ask yourself.

When you least expect it, he leans over your and rests his arm on the wall next to your face. You flushed deeply when his grey eyes meet your own _ (Eyes Colour) ones.  
>"Why do you always want to be seen with me?" he muttered.<br>You thought for a while. You knew perfectly well why you wanted to hang out with him, but you didn't want to confess your feelings just yet.  
>"Well?" he asked impatiently.<br>"You're a good guy, Kyoya, despite what everyone else says," you answer.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I can see it in your eyes: it's your true feelings." You explained. "You seem to only do things when you get something in return; yet you still look after me and care for me even though you get nothing back. You really are caring and sweet, Kyoya, no matter how much you deny it,"

You look up at him. His eyes were full of foreign emotion.  
>"You're right about everything apart from one fact," he smirked.<br>"And what would that be?"  
>"I do get something in return. I get a beautiful, sweet friend who cares about everyone," he whispered as he lowered his face closer to yours. "I love you, _ _(First and last name)"<p>

Before you could say anything back, he closed up the space between you both. His lips were so warm and sweet. After a few seconds, you return the kiss.  
>He breaks the kiss for air.<br>"Well?" he smirked as he held his nose against yours.  
>"Well what?" you ask obliviously.<br>"Say you love me too . . ." he chuckled.  
>"I love you too, Kyoya Ootori,"<p>

_**~*~*~Extended Ending~*~*~**_

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," Kyoya started.  
>"What is it?" you smiled.<br>It has been exactly 2 years since the two of you had gotten together this day. Now, you both live together and have great jobs.

Kyoya got down on one knee and pulled out a box. You gasped. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.  
>"_ _, will you marry me?"<br>Holding back your tears, you agreed. He pulled you into a warm embrace and slipped the ring onto your finger.  
>"Thank you," he whispered into your _ coloured hair.<br>"For what?" you giggled.  
>"For melting that cold, hard shell of mine with your warm love,"<br>You both shared a passionate kiss and a long hug.  
>"I love you, Kyoya,"<br>"I love you more, _"


End file.
